Neue Abenteuer
by Iuliel
Summary: Jack Sparrow kapert ein Schiff.Was wird aus dessen Passagieren?Diese Geschichte spielt kurz nach dem Film.Rating: PG 13,Änderungen vorbehalten.


**Titel: **

**Rating:** PG 13,Änderungen vorbehalten.

**Inhalt:** Jack Sparrow kapert ein Schiff.Was wird aus dessen Passagieren?Diese Geschichte spielt kurz nach dem Film.

**Disclaimer:**Die Rechte an Fluch der Karibik und seinen Charakteren gehören Disney.

Kapitel 1-Beute

Jack war kein wählerischer Pirat.

Das Schiff,das nun fast in Reichweite der Enterhaken trieb,sah ärmlich aus.

Grosse Reichtümer wie Gold oder Silber würden ihn kaum an Bord erwarten.

Und doch,die Hoffnung auf ein paar Flaschen Rum und den Triumph eines Sieges,den

er und seine Crew bitter nötig hatten,trieb ihn an.

"Bereit machen zum Kapern,Männer!",dröhnte seine Stimme durch die Nacht.

Die Verfolgung des Schiffes hatte sich als schwieriger erwiesen als gedacht.

Erst gegen abend konnte die Pearl es einholen und wie sich herausstellte waren die

Passagiere bis auf ein paar Pistolen unbewaffnet.

Das machte es für alle leichter,dachte Jack und beobachtete wie die ersten Piraten

das Schiff betraten.

Er zog seinen Degen und tat es ihnen gleich.Als er das Schiff betrat war seine Crew

im wilden Gefecht mit den wenigen kampfestauglichen Männern an Bord.

Diese würden nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Etwas enttäuscht steckte Jack seinen Degen in den Gürtel.Er hätte gerne mal wieder ein richtiges

Seegefecht miterlebt oder zumindest einen Kampf Mann-gegen-Mann.

Nachdem alle Angreifer getötet oder gefesselt worden waren betrachtete Jack seine Beute genauer.

Die geschlagene Mannschaft bestand aus einem Kapitän mittleren Alters und 8 weiteren Männern,darunter

3,die ihre besten Jahre längst hinter sich hatten.2 der Jüngeren waren im Kampf erdolcht worden.

Jack bedauerte den Verlust von Männern,die er vielleicht selber in seiner Crew hätte aufnehmen können,aber daran war nichts zu ändern.

Als er an den Gefangenen vorüberging fielen ihm zum ersten Mal die anderen Passagiere auf.

Darunter 2 Frauen,ein junges Mädchen und Eine,die ihre Grossmutter hätte sein können.

Ausserdem ein Mann,der ohne Zweifel mit seinem Sohn reiste,da deren Ähnlichkeit schon von Weitem auffiel.

Beide hatten blondes,recht langes Haar und kantige Gesichtszüge.

Das Mädchen gefiel Jack auf Anhieb,es hatte dunkles Haar und braune Augen.Sie schien

verängstigt,wie alle Gefangenen.

Der Einzige ,der so etwas wie Stolz zeigte war der blonde Herr,er stand aufrecht,die Fesseln auf seinem

Rücken verstärkten dies noch.

seine Augen wirkten kalt und er schien mehr Wut als Angst zu empfinden.

Seine teure Kleidung liess auf ein beträchtliches Vermögen schliessen.

Also war das Schiff vielleicht doch ein Glücksfall dachte Jack.

Er stellte sich vor den Mann und kam diesem so nah das er dessen Atem riechen konnte.

"Nennt mir euren Namen und das Ziel dieser Fahrt".

Der Blonde sah Jack widerwillig in die Augen und antwortete dann leise,aber schneidend:

"Richard Norrington,dieses Schiff ist auf dem Weg nach Port Royal.Dort will ich mit meinem

Sohn und unseren Dienern meinen Bruder besuchen."

Bei dem Wort "Dienern" wies er mit einer lässigen Handbewegung auf die beiden Frauen.

"Diener,sind sie das, ja?Nun,dann muss ich sie enttäuschen.Sie gehören nicht länger ihnen.

Ab sofort gehört jede lebende Seele an Bord dieser Klapperkiste mir,Klar soweit?"

Jack zeigte ein anzügliches Grinsen und wandte sich der junegn Frau zu.

Er streckte ihr galant die Hand entgegen und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Ich glaube ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt,oder?Ich bin Captain  Jack Sparrow,ihr habt nicht zufällig

von mir gehört?Ich bin in dieser Welt zu einem gewissen Ruf gelangt."

Er nahm ihre zarte Hand in Seine und küsste sie.

"Bringt die Gefangenen auf die Pearl!Wir haben bestimmt noch ein wenig Platz in den Zellen,oder Jungs?"

Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen wandte sich Jack um.

"Das könnt ihr mit mir nicht machen,wenn mein Bruder davon erfährt-...er ist Commodore und..."

Jack hatte langsam genug von diesem Richard Norrington.Er hatte mit dessen Bruder eine seltsame Rivalität,allerdings

war diese auch von Wertschätzung geprägt gewesen.Richard war arroganter und hartherziger als sein Bruder und

Jack überlegte ob er ihn nicht einfach über Bord werfen sollte.Er entschied sich jedoch lieber ein Lösegeld für

Vater und Sohn zu verlangen.

"Gibbs,wenn Norrington weiter so viel Krach Macht stopf ihm mit irgendwas das Maul".

"Wird erledigt,Captain".

Von Norrington war nur noch ein"...wird euch alle hängen ihr Galgenvögel..."zu hören,dann

verstummte er schlagartig.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln wandte sich Jack nun an ein anderes Mitglied seiner Crew.

"Ich will das du dich um das Mädchen kümmerst.Bring sie heute abend in meine Kabine."

Nach diesen Worten zog er sich zufrieden zurück,während seine Crew die Befehle ihres Captains

pflichtgetreu ausführte.


End file.
